Why so many Choices
by Icefox1
Summary: What happens when a man has to choose between his counrty and the woman his loves. This story is complete!!! I hope you enjoy it! Please Review it!!!!!
1. Introduction

Why so many choices  
  
Declare: I own D.W. or any of the characters in the game, if I did I would rice by now. But I do own one person in this story Lu Xunu, who is she you ask she's the only characters that I will make up maybe. Her name is said like Lu Xun's but at the very end of it you would add the nu sound.  
  
Introduction: This story is in Zhao Yun's pov. And it takes place when Wu and Shu have joined forces with each other to stop Cao Cao and the Wei forces. This is my first fic. So it may have some problems to it. This is a romance and the two main characters are Zhao Yun and Lu Xunu. And because it my story it's doing to have some new twist to it, then what you would normally would read. So now I give you all; Why so many Choices, enjoy!!!  
  
I can remember riding on my white steed back home when I saw her, she was the most beautiful person that I had ever seen. I've never felt this way about anyone before in my life I could not look at her right into her wonderful blue-green eyes, because every time I tried I would go into some kind of daze.  
  
I knew that the feeling that I had for her would never be showed back to me I know how she feels about me she would always say that we were just friends and nothing else. I would look at her with such awe that have to look always from her at times.  
  
How I longed to have her in my arms, to kiss her, to make her mine, I loved this woman I know that I could never have her for myself thought. In my heart I would always love her just in the way she would carry herself like the way she hold her fathers books for him she would look beautiful.  
  
When it was time for the next war meeting I know I had to push my thoughts Lu Xunu out of my head. It wasn't every time I would look at her father I would see her was I going mad or something. When Zhuge Liang was talking about our next move against Wei I just couldn't listen to what he had to say. But then he said something that give me little shock down my back.  
  
"Now that Wu and Shu have jointed with each other, we can put all of best to work for us all. I would like for all of you to meet someone very importation to me, my daughter Zhuge Lu Xunu." I felt like my heart skips a beat. "She will be working with me and my son to find a plan that can not be out done."  
  
"I'm new to this, so if it's ok with my father I can go to someone's house and learn more about what is going on and what needs to be done, it would help me a lot." My hand was the first to go up. "Ok, Zhao Yun you can help me I can meet you at your home at ten, is that all right with you?"  
  
"Ok that will be fine." I chocked out, what was I doing to do the one woman I loved more than any that was coming to my house tonight?! If I can do this right talking won't be the only thing that we'll be doing tonight. I thought to myself as the meeting was coming to a close. 


	2. The Mistake

I seen as I came home from the meeting I started to get everything ready for her. I know she wouldn't be coming for at least six hours, but this was something that I've been waiting for. And then I started to think about what I had said to myself before "If I can do this right talking won't be the only thing that we'll be doing tonight." I couldn't do that I mean this Zhuge Liang's daughter I mustn't think of such things.  
  
At this time I had made a lot of friends in Wu, I guess the things we hear about them aren't true after all. One person that I've come to respect is Lu Xunu little twin brother Lu Xun, he's really nice to and he can and has told me things about Lu Xunu that no one else can. I needed to look out the window to see what time it was it was at least eight so I started to clean up every thing all over again.  
  
Finally ten came I never thought it would, usually in the bed be this time, so I had already put on my sleeping clothes. I was surprised that she hadn't show up yet at was already a few minutes until eleven, so I thought she wasn't coming, so I decided that I was going to go to bed.  
  
I was peacefully asleep when I heard something knock at my front door, but I was too tiered to care who it was, so I thought if I waited they would go away. Then I heard something walk up the stairs, so I just pretended that I was asleep, but I never know it was Lu Xunu coming up, until I saw her in front of the bedroom door.  
  
"He must've tried to wait for me, I guess I should go and let him rest." "But as long as I'm here I could look around, as long as I don't wake him." Since it was summer I never put my blanket over my chest or stomach, but I was very surprised by what happened next.  
  
"He has a very nice, I can't believe I'm about to do this." She said in the sweetest voice I've ever heard. "I've never noticed it before, but he is most handsome man I have seen." What she did next shock me she placed one hand on my chest and the other was brushing some of my hair away form my eyes. And then she lends over me to kiss so it was getting harder and harder for me to pretend to be asleep any more, now we're so close to each other that I can feel her breathe.  
  
"No, I can't do this what would my family think of me and besides it wouldn't mean anything if his asleep I better go." By the time she's half way down to the door I call out her name.  
  
"Lu Xunu, were are you going!"  
  
"Zhao Yun, have you been awake this whole time!?" she said in a scared voice.  
  
"No, I just woke up." I said knowing that I was lying to her.  
  
"Oh, well I saw you asleep so I decide to leave."  
  
"Well I'm not now do you want to come up so we can get to work or not?!" I said in a demanding voice.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm coming up, I just need to plans and some books and I'll be up in a second just wait." And with that she started out when she called out to my.  
  
"Oh and this time I'll be their on time." She said jokingly, I just couldn't help but smile when she said that.  
  
At first everything started out fine we talk for a while about everything that was going on, well, I talked and she just listened, but it was still nice. I had come back from getting something to drink, when I saw how stressed out she was. So the first thing I did was get behind her and started to rob her shoulders, at felt her pull back at first, but she give into it.  
  
After a minute or two I turned her so she was facing me, when I grazed into her eyes I saw something more then what I was holding by the waist. I saw someone who wasn't afraid to do things she knew she could, someone whose beauty could not be outdone, someone who puts the well being of others before her own, I saw the woman that I was in love with.  
  
Before I can stop myself move in, closer and closer to her until I can feel her heat beat. Then I whispered in to her ear.  
  
"I think you're the most beautiful person in the world, no jewel can shine like you, no piece of gold and sliver could be wroth what you are, and no one should have you, but me.  
  
Then I kissed her so, until I was on top and I heard say the three words that I wanted her to say to me since the first day I saw her.  
  
"Zhao Yun, I love you." And with that she's the one kissing me, because I was on top of her I could feel her press her whole body on me. We were like this for some time, before, I started to run my fingers up and down her leg.  
  
This happened all night long.  
  
When it was morning I could feel her in my arms ever thought we both asleep together. I had woke up when I saw that my love was no where to be seen. I started to get up when I saw a letter on the desk next to my bed.  
  
I was nerves, because it was from her to me, I opened the letter when it said.  
  
To be continue.  
  
So what do you think of this chapter please review!! 


	3. The letter

So how did you like the first two chapters? It was my best work, but I'm working on it. So were did I leave off at oh yeah Zhao Yun was about to read the letter he had gotten form Lu Xunu. So I guess I'll start form their, so now I give you chapter three in this love story, enjoy!!!  
  
Zhao Yun,  
  
I know that I shouldn't left with out telling you good-bye, but I had no other choice. I needed sometime to think about what happened last night, now I'm not saying that it was bad that it happened, it just shouldn't have. I know that it sounds unfair, believe my I'm hating myself for writing this letter to you.  
  
I like you a lot I really do, it's just that I don't think now should be the time to get in to such things. I when to see you again very soon be I don't think you would want to see me ever again for leave you. I just got scared, because I have to deal with so much right now that, it would just come crashing down on me.  
  
I can understand if you're mad at me, I just want to get away from it all, you know not have to deal with all the pain of saying something wrong and the next day.  
  
But any way if you can find it in your heart to forgive my, I would like to talk some more. You can find me at Sun Quan's home, I will tell you why there when you get there.  
Love, Zhuge Lu Xunu  
  
Out of all of the places in Wu, why at Sun Quan's house, I guess she'll tell me when I get there. Well besides the letter from this morning, the day went like any there day.  
  
When it was time for our next meeting I decided that I would go see Lu Xunu afterwards. I was going to mount my horse when I remembered that she left her things here, so I decided to take them with me to the meeting.  
  
As soon as I had gotten there, Zhuge Liang had came from one of the tents to greet me. His asked me if me and Lu Xunu had gotten everything done. All I could say was yes and that everything was all right. I know, I know I lied to him, but it wasn't like I could tell the most respected men in the three kingdoms that I almost slept with his one and only daughter, now could I.  
  
The rest of the meeting went as usual, Lu Xun was talking about different ways we could surround them, Jiang Wei was saying thing about how we could let there guide down, but I really didn't really listen to him, or any one else, then master Zhuge started to look at so of the plans that Lu Xunu had made up last night.  
  
"This is something!" He said out loud, so I know it was something good, then he put the plan he was holding in his hands down to the center of the table, so everyone could see it.  
  
I was so grad that the meeting was coming to a close, now I could go see Lu Xunu. I gotten there at around two, so I thought everyone was eating lunch I had knocked on the door and Lu Xunu had answered it. "Oh Zhao Yun, it you come in do you want anything to drink or eat?"  
  
"No, that's ok."  
  
"Maybe we should talk in my room, it to noisily down here."  
  
"Ok, but I have to ask you something?"  
  
"Ok what is it."  
  
"Why are we here at Sun Quan's house?!"  
  
"Oh, well a couple of months ago, some people I forget who they were tried to burn my house down luckily I wasn't there, but my house was nearly burned to the ground." "Sun Quan said that I can say with him until they can rebuild my house back to the way it was."  
  
"I see." I said to her in a shocked voice.  
  
"Well, what is it we should be talking about?" I said to her.  
  
"Maybe, we should talk about what happened last night and what we are going to do about it!?"  
  
"Well!" said almost yelling at her.  
  
"We need to find out what this is going to lead to, because I don't want to get hurt!"  
  
"Zhao Yun, the this you said to me, you know about jewel could shine like and no gold and sliver is wroth what I am, did you really mean it or was it just something to bait me with?!"  
  
"Lu Xunu, I meant what I said because it's true and I also meant with I said about no should have you but me." And then I start to hug her.  
  
"Well, I want to tell you that meant what I said that I love you Zhao Yun."  
  
"Then why are we talking about if we both love and care about each other Lu Xunu?"  
  
"Like I said I don't what to get hurt again."  
  
"Again, what are you talking about Lu Xunu?" I said in a scared voice.  
  
"Most likely you never heard about this, but before my home was burned, me and Sun Quan were together, he said he loved me, but he really didn't, he broke it off when we were at my house one day. He never give me a reason why, he just said it was over and walked out."  
  
"I understand now, believe me I do Lu Xunu I may not have everything I want now, I know that if you stay with me I know I will be one step closer. I said brushing her long moron hair.  
  
"But I will tell you this unlike Sun Quan I will love you and I will always be by your side no matter what happens."  
  
"Zhao Yun I want you by me in I want for us to be together even if we are from to different places."  
  
"Well, Lu Xunu since we need to be by each others side so much, there's something I need to ask you?"  
  
To be continued.  
  
So what did you think of this chapter and I wonder what Zhao Yun's going to ask Lu Xunu find out in chapter 4! Review me A.S.A.P. thank you!!! 


	4. The Breakup

Now that was the best chapter I've wrote so far. Once again I stop with other cliffhanger Zhao Yun was going to ask Lu Xunu something wasn't he I've had some people say that he sure ask her out on a date and others to say that he should marry her. But you're going to have to find out by reading now I give you chapter 4, I hope you like it!!!  
  
"So what was it you want to ask me?" She said in such clear and clam voice.  
  
"Well you know that we hadn't been together for a very long time and I should wait to ask you this, but I need for you to be by my side. Lu Xunu will you..  
  
That sentience was stop for go, because when I was about to say those few last words Lu Xun had knock on the door and I could hear him saying through the door.  
  
"Lu Xunu I know your in there and I know you have someone in there with you, so you should just open the door I have to talk to you about something, that I think you need to hear what it is!!!"  
  
Zhao Yun you need to hide he'll tell everyone about us if he see you in here!!"  
  
"Ok, were do I hide?!"  
  
"In the closet, hurry!"  
  
I could see her through the small crack on the side of the door, I could see she was trying to make like everything was ok and that no one was in here, besides her. Then when she let her brother in I could see that he need to talk about something of great importance.  
  
"Lu Xunu I grad I found you!" he said like he was out of breath or something.  
  
"What is it little brother?!"  
  
"You mean you haven't heard yet?!"  
  
"Heard what?!"  
  
Then he said something that made me almost pass out.  
  
"Wu and Shu have broken up!"  
  
"Why!!!" I could hear her say, like she was about to cry.  
  
"Well, everything was going good, but then Sun Quan and Liu Bei had gotten in to other fight again, I think it was about who was going to be the supreme commander. And then they started to fight about things that weren't anything about the battle. I guess Liu Bei couldn't take it any more and called the alliance off, everyone in Shu is to go back, and those who don't will be killed."  
  
"I'm surprised, that two rulers would act like such children!!"  
  
"Look Lu Xunu I know about you and Zhao Yun." "How do you know!?!"  
  
"Lu Xunu I'm not stupid, I could tell that you two have feels for each other, but don't worry I can see in your eyes that you think everybody knows, it's just me, I don't think that even father knows."  
  
"Well, that's good to know, but what am I going to do, I can't just break up with him I love, but I can't let him get hurt either?"  
  
"Lu Xunu the only thing I could tell you is to do what you and Zhao Yun think is right, but be careful, wait a little wail and let things cool down before something big happens and then maybe you can go see him again, but wouldn't go and see him right now."  
  
"Alright then thank you for letting me know."  
  
"Alright take care Lu Xunu and you to Zhao Yun ."  
  
I can out of the closet as soon as Lu Xun had left, I could not believe what was going on the one person the one person that I cared about more then anything, I couldn't even talk to her. I hated this more then anything because I know that Sun Quan would want her to fight and Liu Bei would want me to fight as well, what was I going to do. And then she put her warm hand on my shoulder in a way that said "everything will be all right." So in a way I felt a little better.  
  
"So Lu Xunu, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Well, first we need to get you away from this house, before Sun Quan finds you in here!"  
  
"Lu Xunu I don't want to leave you."  
  
"But it's like Lu xun said, we have to do what's best for us and that's not to see each other."  
  
"There was thing that you wanted to ask me before, what was it?"  
  
"I don't now would be a good time to ask you such a question."  
  
"I see." That was all she said.  
  
"You must know that even thought we will be fighting against each other I want you to know that I well always love Zhao Yun."  
  
"Lu Xunu there's something I want for you to have it has been passed down from my family."  
  
And with that I pulled out a golden necklaces with two dragons around it with a huge diamond in the middle of it, I know she would love, because of the way her eyes shined when she saw it.  
  
"Zhao Yun, it's so beautiful, but I can ever take this as my own, this is part of your family not mine."  
  
"But that's the reason I'm giving it to you, I want for you to be in my family someday very soon."  
  
"Thank you, I will never that it off." She said as she was putting it around her neck.  
  
"Now you have to go before someone sees you."  
  
"How, everyone is downstairs?"  
  
"You can climb out through the window; it's not that far down."  
  
"All right, but the next time you see me I will give you something that you never thought you would get."  
  
And with that I started to climb out the window onto my horse and rode away.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So what about this chapter I hope you liked it. Review me A.S.A.P. !!!!! 


	5. Reunited

It has been three months since I've talk or seen Lu Xunu and I don't know how much more I can take. Liu Bei says that all the people in Wu are no good and that our goal should be to get rid of them. How could he say that not all the people in Wu are bad.  
  
I know that inside Liu Bei doesn't want to fight, but his pride keeps him wanting to. We were going through more training then we were in Wu. Everyone says that we will meet them in two days, so now everything is harder on everyone.  
  
I don't really care about the battle; all that I care about is Lu Xunu and what is happening to her now. So many questions are going through my head right now, like if she's all right, if she still wants me, if she still has the necklace I give her? I know that these are stupid things to ask ones self, but I just need to know.  
  
I couldn't hold all of this pain inside of me forever, I needed to talk to someone, but who I couldn't talk to my little brother he's in Wu, well now that I think about it most of the people that I would talk to about this is in Wu. I guess I could talk to Ma Chao, he's my best friend in Shu and I know that he wouldn't tell anyone, so I could go to him for some help.  
  
Ma Chao doesn't live that far away for me and I should reach his house before dark which is good, because I hate going somewhere after dark. When I got there I was greeted what a very friendly hello, so it made me better about talking to him.  
  
"Zhao Yun its you, would you like to come inside?"  
  
"Sure, Ma Chao before I come in I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Ok what is it?"  
  
"Well maybe I should tell you inside Ma Chao."  
  
"Ok."  
  
When I came inside I could see that he just gotten done eating his dinner, so I had moved some of the plates that were in the way.  
  
"Ma Chao what I'm about to tell you, you can not and I mean can not tell any one, do you understand me."  
  
"Zhao Yun you know that I wouldn't tell any one, what is it?"  
  
And after he had said that I told him everything; about what happened that night what me and Lu Xunu, why I really didn't listen to anything that Liu Bei said about the battle, and how it's just tiring me apart that I haven't seen her for the last three months.  
  
"I see, well Zhao Yun you know I try to help as much as I can. Will you let me ask you so questions?"  
  
"Sure, anything"  
  
"Well you say that you love her, but what have you done to show it?"  
  
"What are you talking about Ma Chao?"  
  
"You told me that you said to her that you would choose her over anything, you even said that you would choose her over Shu, so why haven't you yet?"  
  
"Ma Chao." I said in a very angry voice.  
  
"Just listen, all the things that you said, you must back them up, I know this may sound weird, but I think you need to defect to Wu."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Yes, Zhao Yun believe me it's the only way that you two can stay with each other, you said that you would choose her over Shu, and now you have the chance to prove it. I know that it would be a great lose for us all, but it's the only way that you both can truly be happy, I mean you don't want to end up like Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang."  
  
"But how would I go about it?"  
  
"I can help you Zhao Yun, that's what friends are for right?"  
  
"Sure, but I've already defected twice before and don't want to again."  
  
"I didn't say that you had to, only if it comes down to it, you know the last resolution."  
  
"I know, thank you listening to my sad story Ma Chao."  
  
"Anytime, it's what I do."  
  
Then after I had gotten that off of my chest I had started off for home, still with the thought of defecting.  
  
************************** Two Days later***************************  
  
Today was the day, the day that we had to fight Wu. Good thing that it was tonight, so I could get everything straitened out. We were already in our tents, so I could see where we would be fighting tonight. I would have to climb a tall tree, but I could see where Wu was camped at. And I saw Lu Xunu's tent in the middle, well at lest see her today, but not in the way I had hope for.  
  
The day had went by fast and everything was set for tonight. I was walking around in a big circle when I heard someone knock on the tent.  
  
"Zhao Yun are you in there and if you are can I come in?" I heard in a very still whisper.  
  
"Lu Xunu, Lu Xunu is that you out there?!"  
  
"Yes, but be quite before someone finds me here."  
  
"Lu Xunu come in here."  
  
When she came into the tent, while she was untiring her hood I ran up to her and shared the longest kiss we have ever had. When we had let go of our hold I had my right hand in her maroon her and the other one on her waist, she was so warm to me that I thought I would never let go of her.  
  
""Zhao Yun, I missed you so much I don't how long I could stand it, so I came to see you."  
  
"Lu Xunu you remember when I was about to ask you something."  
  
"Yes, what was it you were going to ask me?"  
  
"Lu Xunu I think that now I should ask you this, since I may not have other chance to."  
  
Now this was time I had always said to myself that that she would be the one who would make or break me. Now I have my heart on the line everything will come down to this moment. With her still in my arms I looked right into her blue-green eyes and was hoping that her answer would be yes.  
  
"Lu Xunu, I love you more then anything, you know that, I had said that I would do anything for you, now would you do something for me, will you marry me Zhuge Lu Xunu?"  
  
"Zhao Yun, I don't know what to say, but yes I will marry you!!!"  
  
"I know I don't have a ring for you to put on."  
  
"Well I'm wearing you necklace, am I not."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
We were kissing each other, when I heard someone say it was time to fight.  
  
"Zhao Yun what are we going to do." She said in my arms.  
  
"It will be all right." That was all I could say "It will be all right."  
To be continued..  
  
What will they do, and will Zhao Yun defect to Wu after the battle find out in chapter 6 please review!!!!! 


	6. Defection

I had no idea that the person who said that was Liu Bei, and by the way he said it he was ready. I always know Liu Bei to be a kind man, but I would hate to think about what would happen, if he saw Lu Xunu in here.  
  
I know that she was just as scared as I was and then he came into the tent and I know we were going to get it now by the way his voice was when he saw her.  
  
"Zhao Yun, what is that bitch doing here!?!" I was surprised that he would say that about Zhuge Liang's daughter.  
  
"Zhao Yun, we can't keep it to ourselves any more, we have to tell him." I heard her said now looking at Liu Bei.  
  
"Tell me what, Zhao Yun explain yourselves now."  
  
"We're together Liu Bei, and I'm going to marry her."  
  
"You're going to what?!?"  
  
"I'm going to marry her, because I love her and she loves me, Liu Bei."  
  
"Not if I can help it!"  
  
Then the next thing I know he takes her away from me and is almost dragging her away. So I know with was going to happen next; he's going to call off the battle and get everyone in Wu and have a meeting with Sun Quan and see if she can get punished for treason. I can't let that happen, because I know what happens if she's found guilty and I don't even what to think about that.  
  
It didn't take long for Liu Bei to get Sun Quan and the Wu forces here. It was so stringed, when Wu and Shu were jointed, every time I saw Lu Xunu around someone it would be like they couldn't stay away from her, but now they look at her like she's there worst enemy or something.  
  
I was sited down next to Ma Chao, so I could talk to him. I know he hasn't known Lu Xunu for as long as I have, but I could tell that he was just as worried about her as I was. When I saw that they had her come down to the middle of the room, they were treating her like a criminal and it made me so mad, because all she did was to come and see me.  
  
They didn't seem to show any forgivingness on her, the way they talked to it just made me went me to hurt the both of them; I didn't care if they are rulers. When they were about to say what her punishment was going to be I had to say something, do something, save her before they said what the punishment was going to be, so I did.  
  
"Lu Xunu we both find you guilty of going about and constraining with the enemy, so your punishment will be..."  
  
"Stop" I could hear myself say now everyone was looking right at, which made me kind of nerviest, but I had to keep talking, for Lu Xunu's stack.  
  
"You can't do this to her, I mean all she did will can and see me, that's all. I mean she didn't do anything wrong, I would had done the same thing if I had the chance to."  
  
"Zhao Yun, that's quite enough out of you!"  
  
"No, I have to say this, if you're going to punish Lu Xunu, then your going to have to just punish me to!!"  
  
"Ok then we both senates you both to..."  
  
"Hold it, your going to punish my brother, your going to punish me to!!" I could hear Zhou Yu say.  
  
"And you can't punish my sister, without punishing me!"  
  
"And you won't punish my children, without punishing me to!!"  
  
By the time everyone was done, almost everyone there was defining us. And then I could see Lu Xunu getting ready to say something, and by the way she was smiling, it was something good to.  
  
"Well, what are you two going to do; you can't punish all of us. So I guess the only thing to do is to let me go."  
  
And she was looking right at Sun Quan when she said.  
  
"And besides, you owe me Sun Quan!"  
  
I know that got to him, because his eyes were bugged out, then he was talking to Liu Bei, he was trying to whisper, but I could hear him very well.  
  
"Maybe we should let her go after all; all she did was go see Zhao Yun."  
  
"Sun Quan, all right, all right, Lu Xunu you're free to go!"  
  
"Yes, thank you, and thank you all for standing up for us, we really appreciate it!"  
  
"It was nothing, that's what family for right; we stand up for one another." Said Lu Xun  
  
I was talking to some of the people there when I though about what Ma Chao had said and I think he was right and tonight proved it. I have to talk to him about this some more.  
  
"Ma Chao wait, I have to talk to you!!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You were right I have to defect Wu!"  
  
"You need me to help you in any way at all?"  
  
"Yea, tell everyone in Shu to come here."  
  
"Ok, anything ales, you need?"  
  
"No" "Well, first let me tell Lu Xunu before you go."  
  
"All right"  
  
Now I had the hard part telling Lu Xunu that I was going to defect. She was already outside, so when I found her, I ask her to meet me behind some tents.  
  
"Lu Xunu, I need to tell you something, that I think you'll like."  
  
"What"  
  
"I been thinking about this for a long time and think it's the best thing for us both, I have decided to defect into Wu."  
  
"Zhao Yun, this is wonderful, now we can be together and not have to be apart any more!"  
  
"I'm just wondering, have they rebuilt your house yet?"  
  
"Oh yes, they had it done like a month or two ago, I'm so excised, I have to tell Lu Xun and my father about this!"  
  
When she started t run I could see that Ma Chao had gotten everyone already, and now the next step; telling the people in Shu I was defecting.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you all this, but I have decided to join Wu, I hope you all can understand, me and Lu Xunu belong together and we can't if we are apart like this, and I will understand if any of you are mad, but there is nothing any of you can say to make me change my mind."  
  
"We understand, you need to be with Lu Xunu and no one is going to stop you."  
  
"Really no one is mad, I though at lest one of you would be?"  
  
"No, we might be a little upset, but Lu Xunu needs you a lot more then any of us would, so go on and be with her and live a nice life with her and who knows I might be a grandfather someday, and if I heard that my daughter was getting married to someone I'm glad it's you Zhao Yun and I mean it."  
  
"Thank you, that means a lot to me."  
  
I had started walking off when I though about what Zhuge Liang said about him being a grandfather; he might have to wait a wail before that happens, maybe.  
  
***********************Two months later**************************  
  
Me and Lu Xunu have been married for two months now and everything is going good for us, but Lu Xunu has been getting sick a lot lately and I'm getting kind of worried, but she always tells me that she is all right. She has the same thing over and over again every morning; She'll wake up every morning at the same time and go down stairs and throws up then she'll make it half way up the stairs and run back down and throw up again then she'll finally make it back to our room and just lie on the bed for most for most of the day. I think she knows what's wrong with her, but she just won't tell me for some reason.  
  
To be continued..  
  
So why is Lu Xunu so sick all of a sudden find out in chapter 7. Review A.S.A.P.!!!! 


	7. The gift of life

Well I can't believe it's the last chapter in this story *sniff* now lets see how this story will turn out. I've been thinking about my next story that I'm making up and I hope you like it as much as you all do this story, so now I give you the last chapter in Why so many Choices enjoy!!!!!!  
  
Well I guess Lu Xunu has been getting a little better, she has stopped getting sick every morning. But now she has been gaining a lot of weight and she hasn't been eating that much and she's always in a different mood all the time. I will find out what is wrong with her no matter what it is.  
  
The next morning I decided to find out what was wrong, so I just went to her and asked.  
  
"Lu Xunu, I know there's something wrong with you and I want to know what it is now."  
  
"Well before I tell you what I think it is, I thought I would go see Lu Xun and make sure I'm right."  
  
You see over the last couple of months Lu Xun has been studying medicine and to tell you the truth he's pretty good at it and I trust him, so I let her go see him. And he also said that he was getting his house done, so he could let some of the people he treats stay if they need more help.  
  
"Zhao Yun, are you coming with me?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
She doesn't live to far away from him so it only took a couple of minutes to get there. But when we left to go home we wouldn't be the same.  
  
When we get there we were both greeted with a friendly hello.  
  
"Lu Xunu, Zhao Yun come in I already have everything ready for you."  
  
"You do?" I said in a surprised voice.  
  
"Yes dear, I had someone come over here earlier and tell him we were coming so we wouldn't have to wait."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I'm sorry Zhao Yun you will have to wait out here wail I'm doing my test."  
  
"That's ok; I'll just find somewhere to sit."  
  
When he said he had to do some test I didn't think it would take this long I was just so bored. I wanted to know what was going on in there.  
  
********************Inside Lu Xun's office***********************  
  
"Well Lu Xunu, you were right you're pregnant."  
  
"How long has it been, Lu Xun?"  
  
"From what you tell me you're having trouble with, two months and you're about to go on to three."  
  
"Wait, if I'm two months then why am I just starting to show signs now?"  
  
"Because some women don't show signs until later on, you would be surprised how many women I see that are three months in and are just starting to show signs."  
  
"So how are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I don't know I really don't know Lu Xun."  
  
"Well you know since we know and he doesn't, know why don't we play a little game with him."  
  
"Lu Xun!"  
  
"Come on it will be fun; it will be just like what we use to do to father when we were kids!!"  
  
"All right, want are we going to do?"  
  
"Just leave it part to me, in try to look really, really sad all right. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
When I saw them come out of his office I was almost turned to paces I never saw them so upset before, I had to know what was wrong.  
  
"Lu Xunu are you all right is there something I come do for you?"  
  
"I don't think there is anything you can do for her at this point now Zhao Yun."  
  
"Lu Xun what are you talking about what is wrong with her please tell me!!"  
  
And then as soon as I said that they both started to laugh at me. They were laughing so hard that they both fell into they chairs laughing and crying all at the same time.  
  
"What's so funny, let me in on the joke?"  
  
"YOU ARE THE JOKE!!" They said at the same time.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Zhao Yun I couldn't help but play a little trick on you, there's nothing wrong with her, well that would be upsetting any way. Lu Xunu I think I'll let you handle it from here."  
  
"All right, Zhao Yun there is something that I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it, Lu Xunu?"  
  
"I'm going to have a baby."  
  
"You are, that's wonderful, Lu Xunu!!!!"  
  
I don't believe it we were going to have a child I don't think I've been happier in my whole life.  
  
"So how far are you?"  
  
"Two months and about to go to three."  
  
"This is great we have to tell everyone about this!"  
  
"I don't mean to break up your little love feast here, but I have another appointment in about three minutes, so if you both don't mine continuing that at your own house that would be just great."  
  
"All right." We both said.  
  
"So who are we going to tell first, Zhao Yun?"  
  
"Well I have to tell my brother about this."  
  
"And I have to tell my father about this too."  
  
"Ok, you can tell who you want and I can tell who I want, is that fair?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
**********************Seven Months later***************************  
  
I can't believe how fast the time went, it just seemed like yesterday I found that Lu Xunu was going to have a baby. But now today was going to be the day that she was going to give birth. It started out like any other day I know she might be ready, so I had everything ready for her: her things were all packed, we had Lu Xun save a place for her, we've told everyone that she was expecting soon so they were all ready, and I have her ride ready too.  
  
"Zhao Yun, I think I better go lie down for a little bit, I will let you know if anything happens all right."  
  
"Ok, you go take it easy."  
  
Not even five minutes later she comes downstairs and tells me it's time; it was fun because I had everything ready, but when she said that I thought I had lost it for good.  
  
"Lu Xunu, is there anything I can get you at all?!?"  
  
"Yes, can you get me to my brother's or do you want me to walk there!"  
  
"All right, all right you don't have to snap at me!"  
  
When we get there Lu Xun was already waiting for us.  
  
"Do you need any more help getting out sis?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Well your room is already for you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Who is going to tell everyone that she's ready?"  
  
"I'm already two steps ahead, I had a feeling that today was the day, so I had some of the servants go out and tell everyone, they should be here in a minute or two."  
  
"I know that it would be hard for you to make it upstairs so I had your room put close to mine."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Zhao Yun I'm going to need your help, can you make sure that everyone doesn't crowed around her too much when they get here?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to come at was like everyone in Shu and Wu was here, so it was pretty hard to get everyone to clam down in I had to must trouble with my father-in-law.  
  
"Is she all right, she give birth yet?"  
  
"No she hasn't, she will be fine just clam down."  
  
"I'm going to need some help Sun Shang Xiang can you help me?" I heard Lu Xun said as he was coming out if the room.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Now everyone I need for you all to be as clam as you can it might take sometime to deliver so I it quite in here from this point on."  
  
***********************One Hour later***************************  
  
"I don't know how much more I can take I have to see her."  
  
"It will be all right brother." Zhou Yu said  
  
"I just want to know how she's doing that's all."  
  
"Zhao Yun, you can come in now." I heard Lu Xun say.  
  
I was walk in to the room when I saw them my wife and my child it was like something you would see in a panting.  
  
"Zhao Yun come say hello to your daughter."  
  
"She's beautiful just like you."  
  
"Well there is someone else."  
  
And then I see Lu Xun holding my son too.  
  
"It turned out she had twins, it's really common in our family. So have you two thought of any names yet?"  
  
"For the girl we can name her Zhao May and the boy Zhao Tong what do you think?"  
  
"Those are great names, Lu Xunu."  
  
*************************Five years later*****************************  
  
"Mommy, daddy wake up you were going to teach us how to ride today you both promised."  
  
This is the sound I wake up to now and I never get tiered of it.  
  
"I'm guessing they remembered."  
  
Now May and Tong were at the age were you could tell who get what. Let my see May has her mother's blue-green eyes her tined skin, her body structure and my hair color, Tong has my body structure, my eyes and my looks, his mother's maroon hair color and skin color and, they both have her personality.  
  
I guess in a lot of was most man would love to have my life I have a wonderful family a beautiful home and I have a lot of friends. I guess I am lucky to have this left but I will never forget the left before and I will never forget the people who are in my left.  
  
Before all this I had a dream to be the greatest warrior who ever lived ever greater then Lu Bu, but now I have another dream to be able to be a good father and husband and to be able to live my left in peace and in some ways I have already reach they dream.  
  
*******************************end***********************************  
  
So how did you like this story and I know this was the longest chapter I have wrote. Please review it and starting on my next story which will be up very soon!!!! 


End file.
